


my love, not yours.

by derflohwalzer



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Yandere Craig, ambiguous ending, craig loves tweek, craig secretly hates clyde, so craig does the stabby stab on him, so does clyde, they're a bit aged up in this, tweek is oblivious to all of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derflohwalzer/pseuds/derflohwalzer
Summary: you will love me, tweek.
Relationships: (Minor), Clyde Donovan/Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	my love, not yours.

**Author's Note:**

> so basically just a crappy yandere creek story i wrote four months ago.

It was an ordinary day in the hapless town of South Park.

At least, it was for most of the people.

Now, strange things always happened in the streets of South Park, so it was impossible to have everybody in a good mood at the same time, even for a split second.

And in this moment, Craig Tucker was one of the people who was not in a good mood.

He knew he was insane. He had come to terms with it and accepted it a long time ago. But it was what caused the behavior that had him even a bit confused in his typically bland life.

Or, rather, _who_ caused the behavior.

Of all the people to be completely obsessed with, it was the jittery caffeine-obsessed blonde that he'd fake dated for a while in fourth grade before splitting up with him.

Tweek Tweak.

Tweek with the twitching and fidgeting. Tweek with the mild Tourette's syndrome. Tweek with the scent of coffee and meth literally pressed into his skin. Tweek with the fluffy blond hair. Tweek who belonged to Craig and Craig alone.

Even if he didn't quite know it yet.

Now, Craig had other friends too, friends that he cared about, even if it wasn't nearly as much as his love and adoration for Tweek.

He cared about Clyde Donovan especially, seeing as they had been friends for almost fourteen years.

That fourteen-year friendship didn't matter to him anymore, not after what he had seen Clyde do.

When Clyde wrapped his arm around Tweek's shoulder, a bit of anger coiled in Craig's stomach, but it didn't faze him otherwise.

When Clyde pressed his body to Tweek's as they walked down the hallway, the anger festered, but it still wasn't enough to tug at a reaction.

It wasn't even when Clyde had nuzzled his nose into Tweek's neck, making him laugh and stutter at the same time, even though that did make Craig mutter a die-slowly-and-painfully prayer directed toward his friend.

This had been going on for a week, and it was slowly pushing Craig to the edge, but he still refused to snap.

But it was what happened at the entrance of the classroom that was the final straw.

Craig had been behind Tweek and Clyde as they walked into the classroom, and Clyde had the nerve, _the nerve_ to kiss Tweek's forehead and wish him a good day, as if it was nothing.

That had Craig fuming inside and plotting something callous.

His anger would be taken out on someone, effective immediately, even if it took a bit of bloodshed.

And he knew exactly who to blame.

Taking off in Clyde's direction, he clasped a hand on Clyde's shoulder with a forced smile.

"Hey, Clyde," he started, voice gritty in anger but otherwise nasally and monotonous as always.

"Heya, Craig! What's up?" he asked in that annoying voice that had complimented Tweek a bit too much for Craig's liking.

"I wanna show you something I'm working on, but you can't tell anyone about it, okay?"

"Oh, okay! That sounds cool! C'mon, lead the way!" Clyde said happily, eager to know what Craig was planning.

Craig grinned devilishly to himself as he walked to a place behind the school, where he knew there were no cameras.

Clyde, gullible as always.

He thought there was some kind of surprise that Craig was going to show him.

Oh, it'd be one hell of a surprise.

Just maybe not the kind he expected.

🖤

"So, uh, what did you want to show m-"

Craig clamped a hand over his best friend's mouth and brandished a long sharp knife, which he'd gotten from a friend of his, Damien. In response to seeing it, Clyde's eyes widened, and he began to struggle as Craig held him down.

"You dared touch my Tweek, and now you pay the price."

Clyde's eyes dilated to where the whites were visible all around the irises, and he struggled futilely, making Craig chuckle.

"You really think you can escape, after what you did to Tweek? I'm not letting you take him from me, even if it means I have to use this."

Clyde managed to rip Craig's hand off, but the hand only grabbed Clyde's collar harshly.

"You- you don't deserve him!" Clyde gasped, partially for air and partially because he was still in shock as to why his friend, his friend of _fourteen years_ , would do this. "I'm not gonna- gonna let you hurt him!"

Craig stilled, and Clyde thought that his words had miraculously made their way to the former's brain.

He thought wrong.

Craig's normally blank face stretched into a maniacal grin, and he laughed with an air that made Clyde's insides turn to ice.

"You really think you can stop me?! I have the weapon and the determination to make Tweek mine. You're not going to take him from me; not now or ever."

And with that, he paused and said five words, five words that made Clyde's body still.

"Say hi to the devil."

The knife was raised, then plunged.

A muffled scream.

Over and over the knife went into Clyde's chest, blood gushing out of the wound like a waterfall, carrying the dead leaves of Clyde's life with it.

One stab for the kiss Clyde had given to Tweek.

One stab for his hatred toward Clyde for doing it.

One for his anger being poured out.

Five for his love for Tweek.

Ten for the vengeance.

...

Twenty-five for making Tweek his.

Soon enough, Craig was standing over the dead body of his best friend, his face emotionless and blank once again.

"Tweek will be mine. You're just another obstacle to me."

In record time, he had disposed of the body and the knife, changed his clothes into ones that weren't bloody, grabbed a late pass, and arrived at class. He sat down next to Tweek with a smile after handing the pass to Mr. Garrison, who accepted it with an annoyed grunt.

"Hey, Tweekems."

"Agh-! H-Hey, Cr-raig," he stuttered. Craig found it absolutely adorable. "Where, ngh, were you-? I, agh, didn't see you earlier."

"Just checking on Clyde. He was sick, so I walked him home."

"O-Oh, wow," Tweek mused, voice jittery and stuttering as always, his full thermos of coffee not helping much. "Y-You're, ngh, really sweet t-to, agh, do that for- for Clyde."

That started up a whirlwind of butterflies in his stomach.

Well, not butterflies in his stomach.

More like a zoo parading in his gut.

In a good way.

"Heh. Thanks, Tweek."

"O-Of course. Ngh, anytime."

Craig smiled in a near malicious way when Tweek looked away.

He would make this boy his, no matter what.

Tweek would be his.

He didn't have a choice.


End file.
